User talk:Blue.rellik/testMonster3
__TOC__ Colored Table style In a case like this one, where a monster has NM/HM skillsets for one location a different skillset for another location, it would be a good idea to identify which location the NM/HM skillsets apply to. Something like this: —Dr Ishmael 05:21, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I think as far as EotN monsters go, they don't get any extra skills in HM. Thus if a section is referring to NM and HM then it's talking about their appearence in non-EotN areas - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::That said, I like your idea much better - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:28, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Skillset style Northern Shiverpeaks!!rowspan=2 Far Shiverpeaks | Normal Mode *"For Great Justice!" *Griffon's Sweep *Protector's Strike | Hard Mode *"For Great Justice!" *Dwarven Battle Stance *Griffon's Sweep *Protector's Strike | *"For Great Justice!" *Dwarven Battle Stance *Endure Pain *Enraging Charge *Griffon's Sweep *Protector's Strike *Renewing Smash }} Skill bar style Skills used Northern Shiverpeaks Northern Shiverpeaks (Hard Mode) Far Shiverpeaks Leave it to Blue Rellik to realize that mockups can be made - I just thought, "oh, it won't work yet with those monster skill icons", and left it at that. '' We could be using a modified skill bar without the empties, of course. My opinion? Skill bar style definitely looks better than what we have now (the 3 lists after of each other). Skillbar looks bigger than Skillset, which might be problem with 4 bars and 1024x768, but having big-looking articles isn't so bad. Hmmm. I am undecided. What looks better when there is only one set of skills? Let me try something that might make sense: --◄mendel► 07:45, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I can see that working, the icons are nice and big. However I believe we've come a full circle of sorts, the only difference between this skill-bar and the current ones inhabiting monster pages is that these are horizontal (instead of vertical). While I'm sure everyone can agree it's a large improvement visually, I still think it's rather ''bland. Further discussion is required methinks - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:24, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::I can see how that would be a bit frustrating. Hmm. There are two aspects to this: ::a) which of the two proposals is easier to use once the pages have been converted, i.e. if someone needs to change a monster's skillset? I expect that we can do the conversion semi-automatically by working on a page dump and inserting the result into the wiki. ::b) design priorities: who recognizes the monster skills by the icon? if no-one does we don't need them big. If some people do, we ought to, and then it is a question of the skill bar design looking bland - we could switch to the pvx design or go somehwere else entirely. Unless thes blandness refers to the page layout. We can also think about adding information to the list - it is possible to add the skill stats (energy/adrenalin, activation, recharge) to the display. --◄mendel► 06:01, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::How about giving the skills on the skill bar a very lightly colored background by skill profession? I can get the professions from the database, no extry editing required. --◄mendel► 06:12, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I recognise nearly all skills by either Icon or Description, although Monster Skills? Barely any. Besides, a lot of Monster Skills use the weird black-face-with-red-and-yellow-background-image. The pop up messages from PvX are really sweet, imo. But, these skillbars are so huge. I personally prefer the table design. It includes the same information (icon and name), but much compacter. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:53, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah they are indeed very large, that is one reason for going against these. Personally I'm slightly itching to going back to the table designs. When I see a skill-bar like this I always imagine it as someone posting a build for others to use, not something to show what skills a monster is using. I guess me (and I would also hazard a take at saying most other people that have been on this wiki) are simply used to the table design - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:19, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Skills used Northern Shiverpeaks Northern Shiverpeaks (Hard Mode) Far Shiverpeaks